


No doubt our paths shall cross again

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the words are the same, Basically just Levi and Eren as Javert and Valjean when Valjean lets Javert live, But as Levi and Eren, Eren Yeager as Jean Valjean, French Revolution, Implied Levi/Eren in a way I guess?, Les Misérables References, Levi as Javert, Literally it's just the scene from the film, M/M, With most of the actions being the same, during the actual French Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes





	No doubt our paths shall cross again

Eren yanked the Corporal up from the floor, pulling away the noose that hung around his neck. He pushed the smaller man out the back door and into the filthy alley, the brunette's gun pressing into his back. A shoce later and they were facing one another, a few feet apart.

**"We meet again."** Eren sang, his greying brown strands falling aound his face.

**"You've hungered for this all your lfe."** Levi sung back, looking up at him, the little wrinkles in his forehead filled with drying blood from a cut somewhere in his scalp. **"Take your revenge."** he challenged, his full grey eyes word and tired. **"How right you should kill with a knife."** said thing reflected the moonlight in Eren's hands, raised and outstretched just slightly. Those green eyes, given his age, still full of life and passion advanced towards Levi, the knife looking dangerously sharp.

**"Get out of here."** he cut the traitor's wrist bonds loose, stepping back once more.

**"Don't understand."** Levi frowned, his face showing confusion, thin grey brows pulled together.

**"Clear out of here."** Eren warned, watching as the soldier stumbled past him. He pulled the gun back up, aiming it at the shortstack as he turned back around.

**"Once a thief, forever a thief. What you want, you always steal."** Levi purred, eyeing up the so-called 'revolutionist' before him.  **"You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Eren, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care!"** his volume was raising, hands fidgeting by his sides.  **"Beware if you let me go, you'll still answer to Heichou!"** it was almost a threat, the way he said it, the way he stood his ground as his  _saviour_ walked towards him

**"You are wrong... And always have been wrong."** Eren's tone was soft, comforting in a way.  **"I'm a man no worse than any man."** he smiled just a little.  **"And you are free and there are no conditions. No bargains or petitions."**  

Levi lifted a pale hand to his neck, a slight dumbfounded look on his face.

**"There is nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more."** The green eyed man took a moment to catch his breath, looking over all the cuts and marks on the other's face. "If I come out of this alive... You will find me at Rue de L'Homme Armé, number 5." and when he spoke again his voice was deeper, darker somewhat. "No doubt our paths shall cross again."

Levi quickly left, flinching as a bullet hit the wall next to him. Eren smiled at him, and the Corporal quickly ran off.


End file.
